


Be My Clementine

by NowhereNearYou



Series: Good Ol' Fashion Lover Boy [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humiliation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Sub!Aziraphale, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wing Kink, Wingfic, dom!reader, slight plot, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereNearYou/pseuds/NowhereNearYou
Summary: “I said, go on then. Fulfill your fantasy. Take out your cock and I will play with your wings,”“Right here? I don’t want to... um... stain this lovely couch. Maybe we could just move to the bedroom and do something there,”“Didn’t say I wanted that. What I want to do is play with your wings while you stroke your cock, right here, right now.” You made your voice firm and dominate.





	Be My Clementine

Ever since that date, you’ve spent most of your free time with Aziraphale. Most of the time you were simply laying on the couch in the backroom, reading a book from Aziraphale’s shelves. Or... at least trying to read. The language was old and complex, which meant it was also incredibly confusing. But the words had an alluring rhythm that made it hard to become bored. Though you always brought your own backup book, just in case. 

As you left your house, you checked your bag for the fourth time. You’ve learned that most of the time Aziraphale would forget to eat. Whether he got lost in examining his book or organizing them, he put eating on the backburner. Being the caring partner you were, you brought him lunch countless times. It was quite a sunny day, the breeze keeping it the perfect temperature. The shop was only a few blocks away, so you just decided to walk. Some sunlight couldn’t hurt. 

The bell rung as you entered. Though Aziraphale didn’t look up from where he was behind the counter. He was wearing his small round-framed glasses, signaling that he was intensely doing work. You quietly walked up to the counter, setting your elbows down and resting your head on your hands. 

“I’d like one book, please,” You said, leaning over the counter trying to see what he was doing. 

He seemed to tense up before realizing it was you and calming down. “Sorry, don’t have any books,” He joked, straightening up. 

You rolled your eyes before setting down the Tupperware from your bag. “I’m guessing you haven't had lunch, so I made you a sandwich. It's not fancy but I don’t want you to starve,” 

“Oh, thank you but I don’t-” Then in the middle of his sentence, he stopped and reconsidered, “I’m not hungry right now but when I am, I'll eat,” He smiled at the end, nervousness evident. 

“No problem, just don’t forget. I’m gonna hang out in the backroom. Unless you need some of my expert help?” You leaned on the backroom door, waiting for his response. 

“I don’t need any help currently, but if I do then I will get you,” He replied. You gave him a thumbs up before entering the backroom. 

You settled down on the couch, leaning on the arms with your legs stretched out before you. Deciding to take a break from prophecy books, you pulled out your own book. The book’s summary made it seem easy to read yet interesting.

* * *

And right you were. Time passed by faster than usual. You were deep into the book, only stopping to adjust your reading position. The shuffling of Aziraphale’s papers and his footsteps turned into white noise. 

You heard the lock click as Aziraphale entered looking up from your book. Even though you couldn’t tell how long it's been, you guessed it was a while because Aziraphale looked exhausted. 

“Come here,” You said, patting the couch next to you. As soon as he sat down, you moved so that you were parallel to him. Your head on his chest, while focusing on his steady heartbeat. The smell of his cologne was subtle yet ever so perfect. Closing your eyes, you cuddled closer to him. 

“I need to tell you something,” He said out of nowhere, looking you straight in your eyes. 

“You know you can tell me anything,” You replied, feeling your heart beat faster and nervously rubbing your hands together. 

“Listen, this is going to sound bonkers. But I feel like we’re close enough,” Deep breath, “I’m an angel,” 

You let out a small laugh, before seeing how serious he was. “Oh, oh wow. As in, like halos and heaven and stuff?” 

“It sounds crazy but, yes. I could...” He coughed, eyes looking to his left, “to prove it I could show you my wings,” 

“Wings?!” You exclaimed, not knowing what to think, “I mean, of course,” You didn’t know what you expected. In your heart, you wanted to believe Aziraphale, but your brain rejected the idea completely. 

He gently untangled himself from you and stood up. You looked up at him, having no idea what you were even waiting for. 

Then you heard a loud gush of air, and your eyes were met with gigantic white wings. They were like a bird’s, but impossibly white and ten times bigger. 

“I’m not supposed to show humans but-” 

“God they’re beautiful,” You cut him off, eyes wide at the beauty right in front of you, “Can I get a closer look?” 

He nodded without looking at you, anxiety still present on his face. You stood up and slowly circled Aziraphale, studying his wings closely. 

You reached your hand out, wanting to feel them. Before your hand made contact, you pulled back, wanting to make sure it was okay. “Can I feel them?” 

“Just be careful,” 

You felt his wings gingerly. They were soft, softer than anything you’ve felt before. You wish you could make a blanket out of his feathers and just wrap yourself in his soft feathers. 

When you circled back to his front, you gave him a snug hug. “I think I love you,” You whispered against his neck. You saw him smile, his form visually less stiff and more relaxed. 

“I love you too,”

* * *

From that day, you felt infinitely closer to Aziraphale. That day he also explained that he didn’t need to eat so you could stop bringing him lunch, though he did appreciate the thought. 

“I made all those sandwiches for nothing?”

* * *

And you praising him using God-related words has increased 100%. Whether you called him angelic or heavenly, your praise was raining down on him. 

One thing though was that since that day, you hadn’t seen his wings again. You didn’t want to ask in case it was considered rude, and he didn’t just roll out his wings at any time. But you did love his wings, big and beautiful. 

That was why you had planned this date. It wasn’t anything fancy, just chilling out with a movie. You did plan to organically add his wings to your conversation. It was scary to let your mind run wild with the worst case possible. You just had to remind yourself that Aziraphale loved you, and that he was the politest person in the universe. 

You set down the popcorn on the table, flopping onto the couch beside Aziraphale. “I know you don’t eat, that's for me,” You jokingly took the bowl from the table and hugged it against you. 

“You know I eat! I just don’t have to,” He grabbed several pieces of popcorn, “And I just so happen to enjoy popcorn,” He threw the pieces in his mouth, smiling at you. 

“Hmm... you see I made all this for me though. None for you, you make your own,” You turned away from him and used your limbs to further hide the food. 

“That's mean,” You could hear the pout in his voice. Then suddenly you felt his hands on your sides and suddenly he was tickling you. You let out a high-pitched squeal, effectively making you release the bowl. He took advantage of this and stole the bowl. 

“Guess I got a taste of my own medicine,” You mumbled, taking some popcorn, “Also before I lose my courage to ask this. Um, it's about your wings,” 

“My wings?” He asked, surprise in his voice. 

“Your wings are... beautiful, amazing. I just wanted to know why you hide them even when we’re alone,” You twiddled your thumbs, nervousness running through your veins. 

His eyes got a faraway look, showing he was thinking deeply. “I’m used to hiding them. When you’ve been doing something for millennium, it's hard to break. A habit, you could call it,” 

“Can I see them again?” 

Without another word, there was a flush of air and large white wings were suddenly right next to you. 

“Your wings really are beautiful,” 

Aziraphale let out a cough, his cheeks lightly flush, “Well, I have been meaning to groom them. It’s just such a big hassle. If it’s okay with you, would you... help me?” 

You were stunned. The fact that he not only showed you his wings but wanted you to help him groom them. It felt amazing and went into your heart. Your body felt like it was filled with love and calming warmth. 

“Of course, yeah. Do I need to get a brush or a comb? Or maybe some... wing oil?” You rambled, not wanting to ruin his wings. 

“All you need to do is straighten out the feather and rid of the loose stuck ones,” He informed, turning his back and therefore his wings to you. 

“I’ll do my best,” You cautiously ran a hand down his wing, not intertwining your fingers, just petting them. It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop. You focused on Aziraphale’s breathing, ready to stop at any hint of pain. As you ran your fingers through his wings, a small feather came loose. Not knowing what to do with it, you simply set it next to you. 

You enjoyed the feeling of his wings under your fingers. They were so soft yet incredibly strong. A true enigma. The silence was now comfortable, if not relaxing. Your breathing was now synched with Aziraphale’s, the only sounds in the room. 

After a while of doing it softly, you gained more confidence. Your fingers were now running through his wings, really putting elbow grease into it. 

You were snapped out of your concentration by a small moan. Fingers stilled and you looked at Aziraphale. “Are you okay? Was I too rough?” 

He let out a stuttering breath, “No I'm perfectly fine. Please, keep going,” 

You were slightly confused, but you kept going. As you were going back to your previous pace, he let out another muffled moan. 

Experimentally, you grabbed a small handful of wing and pulled. He let out a loud moan, head slightly tilted back. 

“You didn’t tell me your wings were sensitive,” You commented, going back to cleaning his wings. 

“People don’t usually touch my wings,” He sounded like he was trying to keep his voice normal, but there was still a hint of strain. 

“Mmh, but you’ve touched your own wings. You should have told me,” You were finished with his left-wing, so you moved onto his right. But not before lightly running your fingers over the base of his wings. 

You could see him bite his lip and screw his eyes shut. “S-sorry for not telling you,” 

With a strong pull, you replied, “You should be, now stay still till I'm finished,” 

His breathing became quicker and labored. Even though you wanted to finish as quickly as possible, you cleaned his wings with care. 

When you finished cleaning, you rested your fingers on the base of his wings, “So you knew you could get off through your wings, and didn’t tell me?” 

“Well um... they just needed straightening. And I don’t like doing it,” 

“Sounds like an excuse to me. I think that you wanted me to play with your wings while you jerk off,” 

You could see him widen his eyes in surprise, “That’s indecent! I would never,” He tried to hide his blushing face in his hands, utterly embarrassed. 

“You can deny as much as you like. But I know that when I do this,” Firm pull, “you get all hot and bothered. Don’t bother trying to hide that bulge in your pants,” 

His hands instantly went over his crotch. It looked as if he was going to say something, but then decided it was better if he just stayed quiet. 

“Go on then, do it,” 

“What?!” He turned himself sideways so he could see you. 

“I said, go on then. Fulfill your fantasy. Take out your cock and I will play with your wings,” 

“Right here? I don’t want to... um... stain this lovely couch. Maybe we could just move to the bedroom and do something there,” 

“Didn’t say I wanted that. What I want to do is play with your wings while you stroke your cock, right here, right now.” You made your voice firm and dominate. 

After a few seconds of empty time, the clink of him unbuttoning his belt filled the room. You ran your fingers along the bottom of his feathers. When his pants were on the floor, he looked back at you. You nodded, telling him to continue. He pulled down his underwear, forcing them around his ankles. 

“Now wrap your hand around your cock, not too quickly now. And tell me what you would like me to do with these beautiful, majestic wings,” 

He hesitantly wrapped his hand around his cock, not too tightly, just enough to feel it. “You just love making me flush don’t you?” He mumbled. 

“Being rude to me will just make me leave. You know, I am quite tired,” You removed your hands from his wings, faking a yawn. 

“No no! Sorry! Can you please rub my feathers?” He was lazily moving his hand, face flushed with arousal and bashfulness. 

“Rub your wings, got it. Now how does that feel?” You asked, rubbing the tops of his feathers, pulling every so often. 

“F-feels good,” Short and simple. 

“Tighten your hand and remember to not cum unless I tell you to,” 

He replied with a nod, head tilting back ever so slightly. 

“Think it’s time you told me the truth of why you wanted me to clean your wings,” 

He took a deep breath before speaking, “I was scared to tell you,” 

You let out a hum, trying to encourage him on. 

“I’ve fantasized about it. I’ve thought of you playing with my wings while I... touched myself,” 

“Naughty boy. You had an ulterior motive the whole time,” You tsked, shaking your head, “But I am glad you told me the truth. If I'm being honest, that’s fucking hot. The thought of you laying on your bed, fucking your own fist while thinking of me. God, could make me cum with just the thought. Bet you were so pretty looking like that.” You took one hand off his wings, running it under your loose shorts. You were already so hot from everything you were seeing, you were on the edge in no time, “Edge yourself. Get yourself to the brink but don’t go over,” 

His moans became more frequent, though muffled since one of his hand was over his mouth. Him biting his lip plus the blush was a picture-perfect sight. Your small grunts blended in with Aziraphale’s high pitched whines. 

“Can I please cum? Gosh, I need to, please,” He sounded utterly destroyed and desperate. 

“Fuck, cum. You’re allowed. I’m cumming too. Cum with me, Azira-” And with that, you felt yourself release. As you were enjoying your peak, you kept your eyes open to see Aziraphale’s release. When the pleasure subsided, you slumped against the back of the couch. 

“I know you want to sleep, but let's at least clean up, dear,” He stood up, gently nudging you. 

“You are too put together. If you need some sleep clothes, I have some that will fit,” You said, following him. 

“Thank you, but I'll just miracle myself some,”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i also have a tumblr, @call-me-mrshl


End file.
